


韩塞尔和格雷特

by kinoto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoto/pseuds/kinoto





	韩塞尔和格雷特

**1**

 

兄妹俩一直睡到半夜才醒来，韩塞尔安慰着妹妹说：“没关系，面包屑会告诉我们回家的路。”可是，怎么找也找不到面包屑。

“啊！怎么办呢？”“肚子好饿呀！”两人饿着肚子在森林里徘徊，格雷特禁不住又哭了起来。“妹妹，不要哭，等天亮了，哥哥再带你回家。”

 

闭上眼睛向前跑，初夏傍晚的风灌进领口，他拼命吸气刺痛肺泡。舞蹈练习和篮球训练前都有例行的跑步热身，即使不喜欢跑步，想到接下来的喜欢的事，也在追赶或者躲避队友中坚持下来。快到弯道才看看地面，红色塑胶跑道上一只节肢动物正一条条移动它的很多腿向草坪方向爬，比上一圈见到它时离目的地近了半米。

大学毕业前夕，一度各奔东西的新星组合Trickstar计划重组复出。作为唯一脱离业界的成员，衣更真绪重拾长跑热身，改换训练方向，像准备梦幻祭那样彻夜自主练习。

“真~绪难道不签我的经纪公司，当我的助理吗？”一大早朔间凛月站在门口，手撑着门框，不让他出门。

“我的愿望还是当偶像啊。”队友们在等他，夏天到来前可以打第一波宣传，比如“SS优胜组合横空出世2nd”。同年级新星组合推翻学生会打败Eden，仿佛最后一场夏日祭的烟花。他们成了一盒压缩在学生会室的资料，一些留存于网络的零星记录，一个正在稀释的记忆，重新组队像拨动时间转换器，飞快的向后退，回到二年级樱花飞舞的季节。

跑步结束骑自行车返程，等交通灯时零星的穿黑西装的上班族匆匆走过斑马线。家人特别是妹妹每天追问他究竟能否出道，他想了一会儿，离开餐桌给凛月发信息，顺便逛到他家住下了。今年朔间前辈在国外游历，凛月的日程很紧，公司建议住在宿舍，他以无法自理拒绝了。下午临时休息，他找出各种原料大肆制造甜点，将饼干装进密封罐，慕斯蛋糕塞进冰箱，放一袋造型奇异的小面包在衣更家的餐桌上，转回家打扫厨房，哼着前Knights的歌。

“我回来了。”用冷水冲洗头发和身体，血管突然收缩，眼前冒出一片信号中断般的黑点，吸血鬼的苍白利爪拨开黑点伸向左胸，剖开皮肤切断肋骨，爪尖提起一颗糖苹果，琥珀色糖衣融化进黑点，与利爪一齐消散了。盯一会儿镜子里自己那与偶像时期并无差别的时间停滞的脸，擦干水滴套上睡衣，到卧室喊凛月起床吃晚饭。

休息日让他起床不比带他去学校容易，坐在床边刚掀起被子一角就被拉进去，气息吐在耳旁，微凉湿润的草莓和奶油味与唇一起覆盖过来，牙齿撞到牙齿，舌在口腔中胡乱舔舐，尖牙咬破嘴唇内侧。得到血液凛月稍微清醒，“欢迎回来…早上好。”

咬破的地方跳动的痛，引出过量运动后的疲劳，索性躺在凛月身边重新盖好被子。“少吃蛋糕，你的基础代谢不够，稍微放松身材都会走样。”

“我有做运动量特别大的练习，还有力量训练，完全没长脂肪。”捉住手向腰间摸，刚醒来体温有些低，腰腹肌肉和皮肤的触感之后，有一点刺刺的东西划过指尖，真绪立刻抽回手。

“啊…晨勃了。真~绪来帮我……”

“晚上‘晨’勃？至少这种事情自己做啊！”

“你喜欢全方位的照顾我。”

放着不管会做出更过分的事，嫌弃抵抗挣扎一会儿，还是握住发烫的性器。凛月私处毛发是处理掉的，碰到会阴部时长出的毛根掠过手掌。上个夏天参加水上综艺节目，某娱乐记者用体育摄影器械恶意抓拍，得到走光照片发布于网络媒体。评论分成两大阵营：记者缺少职业道德但凛月没做好外貌管理、水中投篮起跳下腹露出几根毛算什么走光，还有人讨论起凛月腰部柔韧性不足的问题。粉丝对偶像的态度，相对于喜欢、憧憬、爱，这样严肃的词汇，更多的是如同决定做哪个样式的美甲，去哪个咖啡厅拍照发ins的轻松心态，谁有耐心思考偶像身份之下，不经允许碰一下都要生气的凛月被发布暴露隐私的照片，会不会难过、惭愧、无地自容呢？

那是真绪十几年来第一次见到凛月缩在角落而没进入睡眠，自己坐到对面，数着他的呼吸度过一天一夜。一切花朵的花期已过，盛夏不远了，今年一定还有玩儿水类的工作。

凛月的身体不敏感，揉弄半天还是安稳的躺着，“真绪你的合约问题要怎样解决。”

“和事务所监制谈过，我准备先签约，一边练习一边等待出道。”不想谈进路之事，也不能把话题扯向已经被pass的防止走光。

逐渐发热的掌心离开了，凛月把睡裤拉回腰部，侧过身看着真绪，“只有你们原来队长的合约在这个事务所，我不认为个人发展顺利的明星和游君会改签，你知道移籍的困难和要承受的损失。利用冰鹰君拉拢你们，承诺出道不过组个成立之日确定解散之时的限定团，然后怎么办呢？你要怎么办呢？”

夕阳穿过窗帘缝，给凛月暴露的锁骨和一边肩膀蒙上柔光。小学时老师让他和凛月一起做游戏，带他来学校，除了喜欢解决麻烦事的本能使然，还有这家伙长得好可爱，像玩儿洋娃娃的因素。Trickstar凭借相乘魔法击败Knights，单独把衣更真绪拎出来放在朔间凛月旁边，让他们来一场1v1对决，真绪确实想不出怎么办。

不否认凛月先前的判断——事务所签下他，用来凑齐Trickstar这一噱头。和监制谈话的最后，这位业界前辈提醒他，比起队友们，教育学专业毕业生衣更真绪不过一个擅长唱歌跳舞的普通人。学生偶像时代凭借人格魅力和协调能力得到不可取代的位置，而社会人偶像有公司打点一切。监制举出通过商业包装，塑造出平易近人、能够代入自身的偶像形象的例子，让他尽快决定签约重新成为偶像，不必再充当朔间凛月的私人助理。

世界上没有人敢打包票说理解他和凛月的关系。三年级忙于学生会工作和备考，凛月暂时自立，当时充分夸奖了他，等到大学入学再次粘回来，放假期间的每一天都在重复喊他起床、让他吃饭、穿戴整齐，运送到工作地点或者交给经纪人的步骤。

永远在一起，说的次数太多，可以当成任性的笑谈。过家家游戏到结束的季节了。

凛月彻底醒来，找到手机查看留言，用另一只手遮住照向眼睛的余晖，指尖被照得透明。吸血鬼的苍白利爪吗…伸手握住，确实冷得像没有血液流过。

“昨天拍外景碰到小鸣和小美，中午一起去附近西餐厅吃饭。你还记得高二时逛商场买枕头的事吧，小美因为被注视想逃跑呢。餐厅在商务区，没人对偶像和时尚感兴趣的地方，我们选了角落的桌子，我注意到很多客人在观察，甚至停下谈话，还有人通过侍者递来名片。小美临时约了成喵，他来了以后奇怪的氛围才消散，大概认定我们都是主持人。咱们两个出门轻松多了，我可以装睡，你背着我走。”

一定不是故意的，只是习惯被照顾而已——手机屏蔽毫不避讳的显示“如何利用PUA方法将幼驯染永远留在身边”的搜索项，文字太长只检索出些混乱信息，在凛月的叹息中自我说服。

**-tbc-**


End file.
